Odd
by SnivArtista
Summary: A collection of SacrificeShipping one-shots, because Wynaut? Contains fluff, high levels of cynicism and sarcasm. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**A.N. Well, hello! Welcome to my new one-shot collection thingy – about SACRIFICESHIPPING!**

 **OOOOTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **For those of you who don't know, SacrificeShipping is Koya (DP Adventures) and Phoenix (one of my OCs).**

 **But hey!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Koya. However, I do own Phoenix.**

 **Summary: Phoenix torments Koya over some pancakes.**

Koya woke up to quite an unusual smell. While his house usually smelled…well, like a house, today, it smelled a lot different.

"Pancakes?" the blonde mumbled groggily, getting out of his bed and trudging into his small living room. There was a red and black blanket strewn on his green couch, as well as two other pillows leaning up against one of the patched armrests. "Oh, right…." Koya said. "Phoenix slept over last night."

He walked into his kitchen, where someone was standing at the old stove, with various bowls, cooking utensils, and food spread across the countertops. The person at the stove turned around and began to laugh.

"You look like a zombie!" She grinned, as her friend came up next to her. "And you say that I take too long to wake up in the morning."

"Be quiet." Koya grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his green eyes. His gaze caught what was cooking on the stove. "You're making pancakes?"

"Well, yeah." Phoenix replied, nonchalantly flipping a pancake. "After all, breakfast is very important."

"Great." Koya replied. "So we can eat, then?"

Phoenix looked over at Koya and frowned. "No, these are for me! Make your own breakfast, you lazy bum!" For good measure, she whacked Koya on the back with her spatula, leaving blots of raw batter on his black shirt.

"You got batter on my shirt!" the blonde whined, trying to look over his back to see the batter stains. "And besides, it's my house!"

Phoenix sighed and blew her raven-colored bangs up in the air. "Alright, alright, fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," the brown-eyed girl replied, grabbing a knife out of the already-open cutlery door. She picked up the pancake on the stove with her spatula and put it on a green plate with the other pancakes. With the knife, she cut out a small sliver of the pancake, then handed it to Koya. "There."

"W-What?!" Koya cried, looking at the small pancake piece he held in his hand. "Phoenix, this isn't even a fourth of a pancake!"

"You said you wanted some pancake. You didn't say how much pancake you actually wanted, so I decided for you." Phoenix responded. "Now, where's the syrup?"

"I MEANT AT LEAST ONE PANCAKE!" Koya yelled, gripping the small sliver of pancake in his hand. "And this is my house, Phoenix! I'm entitled to one of your pancakes, at the very least!"

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby." Phoenix sighed, taking the syrup bottle out of the refrigerator and setting it down on the table. "There's some batter left."

Koya peered into the bowl and groaned. "There's hardly any left in here!"

"Well, yes, but it can still make you one pancake." Phoenix replied. She sat down at the table and began cutting up one of the pancakes, then took the syrup and doused her pancakes in the sticky, yet very sweet liquid. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"But…it…" Koya flailed around to find words that Phoenix couldn't twist around. "It's not…big…enough!"

"So it may be," Phoenix sighed, taking a bite of her pancake, chewing it, then swallowing it down with an audible gulp. "However, it's still a pancake, isn't it?"

Koya groaned and rested his head on the countertop, getting a copious amount of batter in his blonde hair. With a melancholy sigh, he dipped a finger in the raw batter and swirled it around, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes (and syrup) nearly making him drool. "I only wanted one pancake…" he whined. "Phoenix…I want a pancake!"

"Oh, for Arceus' sake, go look in the fridge." Phoenix snapped, nearly finished with her first pancake. Koya sighed and tromped over to the fridge. "And if you sigh like that again, I'll whack you with the spatula."

Koya quickly opened the fridge, and his eyes fell on a stack of five pancakes, neatly wrapped in plastic wrap. "Are these for me?"

"Do they have a little piece of paper on them that says 'Koya?'"

"Yeah…"

"And do you know anyone else by the name of Koya?" Phoenix asked dryly, starting on her second pancake.

"No."

"Well, they must be for you, then."

As annoyed and tired as he was, Koya couldn't miss a direct gibe like that. "I'm not stupid, Phoenix," he replied, taking the pancakes out of the fridge and unwrapping them. Leaving the plastic wrap on the counter, he walked over to the microwave, put the pancakes in, and turned the microwave on.

"I never said that you were." Phoenix smirked.

"I can read between the lines!" Koya retorted, taking the heated-up pancakes out of the microwave. "OWW!"

"You put a plastic plate in the microwave?" Phoenix, who was leaning back in her chair, asked with a touch of amusement in her voice. "Well, you're pretty stupid."

"W-What?! You PLANNED for me to do that!" Koya yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his tormentor.

"You're not only stupid, but you're paranoid too?" Phoenix sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I-I'm not paranoid!" Koya cried, walking over to the kitchen table and setting the plate down. He took the bottle of maple syrup and turned it upside down, but… "YOU ATE ALL THE SYRUP?!"

"Oops." Phoenix said nonchalantly, swirling a piece of pancake around in the puddle of syrup on her plate.

"OOPS?!' Koya yelled, jumping up out of his chair and slamming his hands on the table. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! OOPS?!"

"Well, I didn't think that you'd want syrup on your pancakes – they might end up too sweet." Phoenix shrugged. "And we both know that you're pretty much drunk when you're on a sugar high."

"I don't act drunk!" Koya retorted, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he looked his pancakes over. There seemed to be small white squares sprinkled in the pancakes.

"White chocolate chips." Phoenix smiled, confirming Koya's initial thoughts. "Bon appetite y'idiot."

"Thanks." Koya mumbled, cutting into the first pancake. Sure enough, there were white chocolate chips embedded in the delicious breakfast food. "But why didn't you just give me the pancakes in the first place?"

"And miss out on a perfect opportunity to drive you crazy?" Phoenix cackled, finishing off her third pancake. "I think not."

"Wait…does that mean that you did mean for me to burn myself on a plastic plate?"

A small smiled tugged at the corners of Phoenix's mouth.

"Koya, I never said that."

 **A.N. And, the end! I certainly hope that you guys liked this one-shot, and there will be more to come! Bye for now!**


End file.
